This invention is directed to a ratchet buckle for reeling, tightening and tensioning straps and more particularly to a ratchet buckle having a second reel that retains all free-end, excess strap portions.
Ratchet buckles are well known in the art. Existing ratchet buckles provide a means for tensioning and tightening straps. Often, once a strap is tensioned, a free end hangs loosely from the ratchet buckle. This creates a nuisance and a safety issue as the free end needs to be tied or clamped down so that it does not flap around during operation. Thus, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses this deficiency.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet buckle capable of securing an end of a strap after tension.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet buckle that is safer to use.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet buckle capable of securing any excess portion of a strap after tension without any revolution of release.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.